Greta
by mogoer
Summary: Greta finds herself in Eastern commonwealth with her brother, Hannibal they are on a mission to search and eliminate the shells living in Commonwealth, Greta has always prided herself in her loyalty to the queen but when she meets one cyborg boy able to withstand her charm her loyalty to the queen is tested as well as her loyalty to her kind.
1. Prologue

"Your majesty I don't think you should be worried." A small lunar man stumbled trying to keep up with his queen. "I mean they are just "Shells" they aren't any real threat." He scoffed

The queen spun around to face him "Shells are a danger!" She hissed "When I take over earth I want complete power! I can't have people running around creating riots now can I?"

"I-I guess not your majesty, but we just claimed war on earth we should probably keep all of our valuable fighters at hand not on some… some wild goose chase all over the planet for people who are almost impossible to find?"

Queen Levana's beautiful features wavered for a minute as her anger rose "If we don't find and eliminate the shells now we could face an uprising when I am empress, do you want to be responsible for my headache then?"

"No- but…"

"You will do as I say and send out two of my best trackers to each of the earthen countries to track down and kill all the shells they can find." Levana hissed pleasantly as she turned on her glamour "I want each and every one of them dead!"

"Yes your majesty…"

"And I want a special hunter for Eastern Commonwealth is that understood?"

"Yes my lady, and who is this "Special" hunter?"

"Send Greta, she will get the job done."


	2. Chapter 1

**This short story for the Lunar Chronicles is based on the children's story Hansel and Gretel, of course the names have been modified and the storyline is completely different but just would like you guys to know what I was aiming for hope you enjoy! **** oh and not stealing anything from Marissa Meyer love her books just writing fanfiction! **

"What are you doing?"

Greta blinked turning towards her brother, the hover bus drifted silently down a street in new Beijing, She looked down at her hands to the sensors she had been throwing out the windows every now and then. "We've never been to New Beijing before, you don't think it'd be smart to keep tabs on where we've been so we don't get lost?"

Hannibal huffed "You're wasting our sensors."

Greta narrowed her eyes "Oh and what else are we going to use them for?"

"Umm I don't know maybe tracking a ship?"

"Oh yah because all Shells have ships, so you know when they enter orbit they can get picked up by lunar patrols and brought to be executed, yah I'm sure they love doing that!"

"I'm just saying."

"Look we have tons! There not that expensive you know."

"Whatever." He grumbled and flashed a glamour filled smile to the red headed girl that sat across the aisle from them, the girl stared at him as if he where emperor Kai himself.

Greta rolled her eyes and went back to throwing the sensors out the window, hopefully none of New Beijing's people would notice them but judging on human behavior they probably weren't going to find anything suspicious. "Come on Hanny." She said pushing herself up from her seat and pulling on her long black cloak. "This is our stop."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hanny?"

"As many times as it takes you to realize I'm not going to stop." He huffed and picked up his bag heading out of the bus. Greta stopped to look at the red-head whose eyes followed Hannibal's every step like his boots where made of gold she rolled her eyes, humans.

"_The Rusty Robot," _Hannibal read aloud "Home sweet home."

Greta pushed past him and entered the old creaky inn, inside a plump Asian women sat behind an old antique desk she had short black hair and was wearing a kimono styled dress.

"How can I help you darlings?" she smiled kindly.

"Two rooms please." Hannibal huffed shoving his arm over the counter so she could check his I.D. Greta shot her brother a _Why do you have to be so rude to the humans? _look and stepped forward pulling back the sleeve on her long black cloak so the desk lady could scan her I.D. as well.

The lady smiled up from her Portscreen as she confirmed their I.D.'s "Here you go!" she said handing them there keys "Room 102 and 103 just down the hall."

"Thank you." Greta nodded to the lady and headed to room 102.

The rooms where Zen themed with a bonsai tree resting on top of a glossy table with intricate lilies drawn on them, bamboo grew by the bathroom door and it looked like it could use a good trim, the room itself was painted a dark red and the smell of incents filled the air. Setting her bag on the bed Greta pulled out her Portscreen and sent a message to her supervisor notifying him that she and her brother where in position and would soon start there hunt for the shells as soon as they were familiar with their surroundings.

"Hey." Hannibal appeared at his door and frowned noticing her mirror still hanging in front of the bathroom door, he slid his fingers under it and wrenched it from its place and placed it in her closet. "Can you go pick up some food?"

"Why don't you go?"

"I would but you're the one who wanted to put down sensors so we wouldn't get lost"

Greta pursed her lips "Fine." She sighed, she hadn't even been able to take off her jacket. Picking up a small knife from her bag she slid it into her knee high boots and pulled on her black military cap, outside the sun beat down but Greta kept her long jacket on, she didn't want to show much of her skin even though it was covered in glamour and nobody would notice she was always cautious in case she slipped this was an important mission if she was exposed it would not end well. Heading down the street she took in her surroundings, across the street was an old mechanics shop with a hammer insignia on a sign that was hanging by a thin wire, to the side of it a Portscreen repair shop stood with dusty opaque windows and on the other side an android part store gleamed it was probably the cleanest store on the street. Greta stopped at an old diner not more than a block from the inn _Lunar Landing _was painted above the door and Greta had to appreciate the irony.

"Welcome!" a boisterous rotund man cried from the cashier when the bell dinged signaling her entrance. "Take a seat wherever you like!"

She walked to the stools by the cashier and took a seat next to a swarthy looking man with a dragon tattoo that stretched all the way up his left arm to his chin. "What can I get you sweetheart?" a raven haired waiter asked her smacking her gum and staring at her with dull green eyes.

"Surprise me." She muttered.

"For here or to go"

"To go." The waiter stalked off to the kitchen and yelled at the cook.

"You know if you give them the choice there going to give you the worst thing on the menu."

"I'll take my chances." Greta said turning to see who was talking to her, a tall man around her age stood in front of her, he had messy brown hair and bright green eyes but there was something off about him.

He grinned "You're brave."

"Only compared to some."

"Ha!" he chuckled

"You can leave me alone now." She said trying out her glamour on him.

"Well ok a little bit on the rude side don't you think?"

Greta blinked and turned to the boy "What's your name?"

He scratched his head "Fynn, yours?"

"Greta, get me that cup of water." She said putting her glamour on full force.

"No please?" he asked but got the cup for her. "You done ordering me around?"

Greta took in a deep breath, she had just found a lunar shell, this was going to be easier then she thought it was going to be. "Yah…"

"Look I got to go but nice meeting you." Fynn said holding out his hand for her to shake and she gasped suddenly realizing what was so off about him, the metal hand wagged back and forth waiting for the shake, he was a cyborg.


End file.
